El tesoro de Kaito Kid
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Kid ha prometido robar el tesoro más valioso en media noche. No dire más o contare casi todo el fic XD


Un corto de Kaito para esta maraton,...es obvio, no puede ser el cumple de arwen sin kaito XD

Magic Kaito es de Gosho Aoyama.

**El tesoro de Kaito Kid**

-¿No estás emocionada Aoko? En dos días tendrás 18.

-No es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué crees que te de Kuroba?

-Conociéndolo… Bragas.

-¿Cómo está eso? Qué buena imagen tienes de mi Aoko.

-¿Acaso miento?

-Hola Kuroba, ¿Ya termino la práctica?

-Hola Izumi… Sí, gracias por preguntar – Y ve a la chica que lo ha acompañado toda la vida, sus ojos reflejaban decisión y seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a la joven – Blancos.

-¿Blancos? – Dijeron las chicas a la vez.

-Ese es el color de tus bragas de hoy Aoko.

-¡Kaito! ¡Pervertido! – Y lo golpea en la cara con su bolso de colegio, para luego irse furiosa.

-Si yo fuera tú – Dijo Izumi mientras veía como Kaito se frotaba su mejilla, lugar donde recibió el golpe – Le diría la verdad – Y se va detrás de su amiga.

-Hmm…Pues en ese caso…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Aoko llegó a su casa, vio como su padre daba vueltas de un lado para otro, furioso y con una nota en sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?

-Este Kaito Kid… ¡Lo atrapare!

-¿Kaito Kid? – Y le arrebata la nota.

_Esta noche, cuando marque las campanadas del nuevo día, robare el tesoro más valioso del mundo._

_Kaito Kid._

-Se refiere a media noche… Mi cumpleaños

-Lo siento Aoko, pero debo ir a trabajar

-Cuídate, ¿Vale? – Cuando su padre se va, se sienta en el sofá con la vista en la nota – ¿Por qué tengo este extraño sentimiento? Siento que algo emocionante va a suceder.

* * *

Faltaba media hora para la media noche, para que fuera oficialmente el cumpleaños de Aoko y la hora de la aparición del ladrón. Como no había dado el nombre de la joya, el cuartel de policía por completo rodeaban todos los museos y joyerías de Tokio y Nakamori, como siempre, estaba confiado de que esta vez lo atraparía, en cambio Saguru no estaba confiado, sentía que algo en todo esto no iba bien, que algo estaba olvidando.

-¿En verdad estamos haciendo todo bien? – Se murmuraba pensativo mientras veía como el tiempo avanzaba-No será que…-Sorprendido.

* * *

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 12 y la joven Aoko estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cuarto, sin sospechar que alguien estaba sentado en el techo de su casa, con una paloma en su mano derecha, cubierto por un elegante guante blanco y veía fijamente la hora mientras su capa blanca ondeaba en el viento.

-Ya es la hora – Murmuro cuando vio en su reloj como el minutero y el horario se reunieron en el número doce.

-¿Eh? – Murmuro Aoko cansada al sentir la brisa del viento entrando a su cuarto y vio que su ventana estaba abierta – Que raro – Dijo mientras lanza un bostezo al levantarse y cierra la ventana.

-Good night – Se oye detrás de ella. Sorprendida y asustada voltea para cruzar su mirada con la de Kid – Hello Lady.

-K-Kaito Kid… ¡¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?

De respuesta, el mago se quita el sombrero y de este salieron muchas palomas con rojas rosas en sus picos. La chica no podía evitar ver todo el espectáculo maravillada mientras los pétalos de las rosas se liberaban y descendían danzando al suelo o en los cabellos del mago y de la chica, quien levanto su mano derecha para tomar una de ellas y su cabeza siente como se poza una de las palomas.

-Esto… Es…

-Happy Birthday… Beautiful Lady.

-¿Qué? – Ve el reloj y en efecto, eran más de las 12, su cumpleaños – ¡Pero…! ¿Qué no deberías estar robando aquel valioso tesoro?

-Y eso hago – Notó como la chica lo miraba confundida y curiosa a la vez – Para mí… - Su mano se va acercando a su monóculo – _Tú eres mi tesoro más valioso en el mundo Aoko _– Mirándola con una cálida sonrisa una vez que se quito su monóculo, mostrándole su verdadera identidad.

-Kaito… ¿T-Tú eres Kid? – Sorprendida, pero luego se da cuenta – ¿Cómo esta eso de que yo soy tu tesoro más valioso?

-Sencillo – Se acerca a la chica – Te amo Aoko y para mí, tú vales más que cualquier oro o joya en el mundo – Pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola con sutileza para luego enredarse en los cabellos de Aoko.

-Kaito… -Susurro apenas y los labios del chico la callaron en un dulce e intenso beso, pasando a uno apasionado – Yo también te amo – Pudo decir en un susurro una vez que se separaron y el mago lanzo una leve sonrisa irónica antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nakamori estaba furioso en su oficina, dando vueltas y lanzando maldiciones al mundo mientras que sobre su escritorio se podía ver una nota, una nota escrita por Kaito Kid:

_He cumplido con mí robó, he conseguido mi tesoro y jamás pienso devolverlo._

_Kid._

_PD: Te he ganado Hakuba._

**Fin**


End file.
